Lily and James: The Tragic Love Story
by x-KatieOakley-x
Summary: Lily and James have always hated each other... so what changed? Or who changed? Not my main story, so won't be updated regularly and there might be mistakes as it was written on my phone and I haven't been through it. I will go through it someday, but not now.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to say, I'll try and update when I can, but with schoolwork and family stuff, it'll probably something like a chapter a week. I normally write it on my phone (Blackberry Curve 8520 - Amazing!) and my phone is set to American English when I and this story is so obviously English. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review. It would make my day.**

**Disclaimer: I of course don't own the wonderful characters of Harry Potter. I am not J.K. Rowling in secret. I can promise that. Otherwise I would be able to afford a better computer than this crappy one. I may own the storyline, I don't know, I'm not a lawyer. **

* * *

Lily Evans sat on her bed, looking out her window at the Muggle houses. She smiled as she got up and held her wand firmly in her hand. This would be the last time she'd be living here, in this suburban house in Cokeworth. After her last year at her school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she would be properly joining the wizard world by getting a job at the Ministry of Magic. That was, of course, if she got all the N.E.W.T.s she needed.

"Lily, darling, it's time to leave!" her Mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Okay, Mum. I'm coming!" she shouted back, enchanting her trunk in the corner to fly down the stairs.

She walking into the hallway and looked at her door. There was a sign saying: _Lily's room_. She smiled fondly as she pulled it off. This wasn't going to be her room anymore. She placed it in her pocket.

"Oh, darling!" Her mother was in tears when Lily reached the bottom step. "Oh, you're all grown up! My baby!"

"Mum!" Lily moaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. It's just- well- you're my baby!"

"Mum," Lily laughed.

"Okay, okay," her Mother laughed, walking back to where her father was.

"Bye, Flower," her Dad smiled, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

"Bye, Dad," Lily smiled, moving forward and wrapping her arms around her dad.

"Here's twenty pounds," her Father said, "I don't know how much that is in Gillins."

"Galleons, Dad, Galleons," Lily smiled.

"Right, Galleons. Anyway, here." He pushed it into her hands. "Bye, Flower."

"I never got twenty pounds when I left school," Petunia moaned from the corner. "That freak isn't any better than me."

"Petunia, shush. This is meant to be a special day for your sister!" her Mother scolded.

"She's not my sister!" Petunia screamed before storming out of the front door.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Lily asked, sighing.

"Don't worry, dear. Now, you better get going before you miss your train," her Mum smiled.

"I love you, Mum. I love you, Dad," Lily said, hugging each one in turn.

"We love you too, baby. Now hurry up, before I smudge my eyeliner," her Mother smiled, pushing her towards the door.

Lily grabbed the handle of her trunk and started dragging it towards the awaiting taxi.

"King's Cross Station, please," Lily requested.

"Sure, my dear," the driver replied, getting out to help her put the trunk into the car boot.

London was at least two hours away from Cokesworth, but her father half-owned the taxi company, so she could be driven from Cokesworth to London without having to pay outrageous train fares.

"Where was it you wanted to go again?" the driver asked. But Lily was distracted. They were driving past Spinner's End; past Severus Snape's house. He was stood outside with his mother, his dark eyes illuminating his pale face.

"I think he may want to speak to you, love," the driver said, slowing down.

"Don't slow down! I- I don't want to talk to him," she said, glaring at Severus out the window.

"Okay, dear," the taxi driver shrugged, putting on the radio. "This song okay?"

"Yes, it's fine," Lily replied.

They arrived at King's Cross Station earlier than Lily expected. Lily thanked the driver, got her trunk and put it on a trolley. She wheeled it through the station.

"Lily!" someone screamed from behind her, and she felt the air being pushed out of her as someone hugged her.

Lily turned around and saw the tiny figure of Alice Fortescue. She was small in height, with short dark hair that spiked up around her face. Her blue eyes sparkled.

"Hi, Alice," Lily smiled. "How was your Summer holiday?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter!" She rolled her eyes and flicked her hand. "Did you get it?"

"Get what?" Lily asked, knowing exactly what Alice was thinking.

"Head Girl, silly!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh, that," Lily said in a fake bored voice. "Yeah." She pulled a gleaming badge out of her pocket.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Alice bawled, jumping up and down and hugging Lily.

"Okay, Alice, calm down," Lily laughed, patting her friend on the back.

"Hello, girlies," an arrogant voice said from behind her. A shiver ran down Lily's spine, and she clenched her fists. She knew who it was. It was the one person in the world she wished dead. It was James Potter.

"Hello, Lily," he said, his hand resting on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"Ah, you can't be rude like that to your new Head Boy," he said slowly, a grin creeping onto his face.

"Your what! How could Dumbledore be stupid enough to make you of all people Head Boy! Knowing I'm Head Girl!" she raged, kicking her trolley.

"So we'll be seeing a lot more of each other then?" James smirked.

"Shove off, Potter," Lily muttered, and continued pushing her trolley. "Come on, Alice."

Alice shot James an apologetic look before zooming after Lily.

"I don't see why you hate him so much," Alice shrugged. Lily stopped to stare at her menacingly.

"You seriously did not just say that," Lily murmured.

"I seriously did just say that," Alice smiled. "You now, the way you fight him, it's like you've got a crush on each other. Well, we all now James fancies the knickers off you."

"I do not fancy James Potter!" Lily shouted.

"Okay, okay. You don't fancy James Potter," Alice muttered quietly. She was never quick to start a fight.

"Are you sure about that? Everyone fancies James Potter. Even I'm attracted to James Potter," James grinned from behind them.

"Shove off, Pinhead," Lily hissed.

"Pinhead? That's a new one! See, Sirius, she loves me enough to create new words!"

Lily tutted and rolled her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she ran through the border between Platforms Nine and Ten, entering Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

The bustle of the ordinary London station turned into the bustle of the wizard station. Lily turned to face the Hogwarts Express. It's scarlet paint shone in the sunlight; steam bellowing out of it's funnels.

"I can't wait to start my seventh year!" Alice screamed after she had joined Lily on Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Neither can I. But, remember, we do have our N.E.W.T.s this year," Lily smiled. "I want to achieve at least an E in all my subjects."

Alice's face dropped like a rock that had just been thrown. "I guess there's that," she muttered.

Lily and Alice boarded the Hogwarts Express, joining Mary MacDonald in a compartment.

"How was your summer holidays?" Lily asked casually, placing her bag on the luggage rack.

"Fine, I guess," Mary shrugged. "Did you hear about the Muggle family You-Know-Who killed a couple of weeks ago?"

Lily swallowed over the lump in her throat. This was the main reason she was worried to leave her family. She was scared that the Dark Lord would get them. Since his rise in her sixth year, extra security had been placed in the school. The word was that he was hunting Muggle-borns, and felt it light entertainment to kill innocent Muggles. This disgusted Lily. Although, the night before, she had placed several protective enchantments around the house, they would only hold Death Eaters off for a few minutes. Lily hoped that would enough time for the Aurors to get there.

"Lily? Earth to Lily!" Mary shouted in her ear.

"Jeez, I actually like my eardrums!" Lily moaned.

There was a knock at the door, and all three girls looked up. The four marauders stood there, smiling.

"Is this seat taken?" James asked, pointing to the seat next to her.

"Yes!" Lily yelled, throwing her bag onto the seat.

"Aw, how touching. Look, she thought to give me a pillow," James grinned, sitting down on her bag.

"WAIT, THERE'S-"

"OW!"

"-glass in there," Lily finished. James was jumping up and down, his hands on his buttocks.

"Why would you keep glass in your bag?" he screamed, continuing to jump.

"It's a photo frame," Lily sighed. She pulled the picture frame out. All the glass was scattered, and all that remained intact was the metal strip around the picture of her family. It was a Muggle photo, and she had put it in her bag when she was clearing her room out.

"Who's the ugly git with the bushy moustache?" James asked, leaning over her shoulder.

"That's my sister's husband, idiot!" Lily shouted, but she couldn't help but laugh. She dropped the picture on the floor and held her stomach.

"Wow, I made her laugh. High five!" James cried, high-fiving Sirius and Remus. When Peter put his hand up, he said, "sorry, Wormtail. I know you didn't wash your hands when you went to the loo."

Peter wiped his hand on his clothes, and held his hand up again.

"Sorry, Wormtail, the moment's gone," James said, shaking his head.

While this was happening, Lily had pulled herself together and was now sat down on the seat. James picked up her bag with his index and middle finger and slung it to her. Then, he sat down and placed his arm around her shoulders. The other boys all followed his lead and sat down as well.

Lily stood up and started making her way towards the door.

"Where are you going, Lily?" James asked.

"Going to meet the Prefects'," she said, turning to glare at James and Remus. "If you two were doing your jobs properly, you would know."

"Oh, shit!" James and Remus said at the exact same time, getting up. "Jinx!" They both started to laugh.

"Oh, grow up!" Lily moaned, rolling her eyes and storming out of the carriage.

"So, my fellow Head, how long will this meeting be?" James asked, again swinging his arm over her shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll have time to prank the Slytherins," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, goody. We wouldn't want to miss a chance to prank 'orrible 'ole Snivelly, would we?" he said dreamily.

"You are so full of yourself, aren't you," she sighed. She pulled out from under his arm and into the Prefects' carriage, with James not realising and walking straight into a wall. Lily snorted.

"So, me and the idiot here are going to be your Head's this year," Lily introduced the meeting when all the Prefects' had arrived.

"She loves me really," James smirked. Lily aimed a kick at him.

"Anyway," she said loudly, "our job, or responsibility, is to protect the school and guide the pupils. And, at this time of great terror, we need to unite to help protect the school."

"What is we don't want to protect the school?" a cold voice asked from the corner. Lily looked and saw Severus Snape. Her eyes automatically narrowed. She had forgotten Snape was a prefect.

"It's still your duty," she snapped, "and if you don't want to, well, you know where the door is."

"And that goes for everyone that supports Voldemor-"

Everyone cringed and Lily shoved her hand over James' mouth.

"You-Know-Who, Potter. You can't say his name!" Lily shouted, withdrawing her hand.

"Why not? Vol-de-mort! Vol-de-mort!" James said clearly, rolling his eyes.

"Potter, shut up!" Lily screamed, kicking him again. "God, this is going to be a long year."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm a girl that goes to a stupid secondary school where I have to wear a tie (HORRIBLE). I just don't have enough imagination to create my own characters.**

* * *

Lily slumped on her seat.

"What happened?" Alice asked, leaning forward.

"Well, firstly, Potter started undermining everything I said. Like if I said 'the Prefect meeting will be on Thursdays', he would say 'why not Tuesday?' Then, when I said 'okay, Tuesday then', he said 'I preferred Thursday'!" Lily moaned.

"I got lost when you first mentioned Thursday," Alice half-smiled.

"And it seems all he wants to do with his life is annoy me!" she yelled.

"That's the Marauder's aims for their lives. But you'll be proud of us; we drove Sirius and Peter out of our compartment," Mary smiled, biting on a chocolate frog.

"How did you do that?" Lily asked.

"By talking about periods, obviously!" Alice cried. "You should have seen the look on their faces!"

"That wouldn't work for Potter," Lily muttered, sinking back into her seat. "He's just plain sick-minded."

"Right," Alice and Mary muttered, Mary shoving another chocolate frog into her mouth.

"I'm going to go and find the food trolley lady; I'm hungry," Lily murmured, swinging her bag over her shoulder. She slid out of the door, and started walking towards the end of the train. She found the food trolley lady, and started buying a pumpkin juice and a pasty.

"Oh, and here's the little Mudblood that Severus adores," someone sneered from behind her, and she found herself face-to-face with Bellatrix Black. "I don't see what's so special about her," Bellatrix smiled evilly.

Lily turned back around and continued paying for her purchases.

"Don't ignore me. What if I persuaded the Dark Lord, when I join him, to make sure your family's first," she whispered into her ear.

Lily froze. The ongoing situation with Voldemort had been getting worse. As of late, their had been a new death due to him and his Death Eaters nearly every day. The Ministry had been recruiting Aurors like nobody's business, trying to fight against the Dark Forces. And everyone knew what Voldemort's aim was; to have leave nobody but pure-bloods. The main people that had been killed were people fighting against his regime, Muggle-borns and Muggles. Lily knew this was a serious threat as the Black family were a highly honoured family in Voldemort's eyes. The only Blacks in history that had ever turned down the Dark Arts were Andromeda and Sirius, whom were safe until they left Hogwarts when Voldemort would try to recruit them.

"Leave me alone," Lily muttered.

"Didn't your Mummy ever teach any manners?" Bellatrix asked, grabbing hold of Lily's arm and squeezing it.

"OW!" Lily screamed.

"Pick on someone your own size, Bella," Sirius appeared beside them, pushing Bellatrix away from Lily.

"Oh, and here's the little Blood Traitor." Bellatrix's upper lip curled, as if she wad disgusted.

"I'd rather be a Blood Traitor than a Death Eater," he shrugged carelessly. "C'mon, Lily-kins."

"Don't call me that," she muttered as she followed him.

"Are you okay?" the Marauders all asked at once.

"Fine," she shrugged. Why were they always there? Did they follow her on purpose.

"Don't mind her," Sirius said, pointing to Bellatrix, "she was dropped on her head six times when she was a baby."

"Thank you," Lily said stiffly. "Mary and Alice will be wondering were I am."

She walked off quickly. When she reached the compartment, she sat down without telling them what happened. She peeled the wrapper off her chocolate frog and watched it jump around on her lap.

"Do you get the Daily Prophet delivered to your houses?" Alice asked. breaking the silence.

Mary and Lily both shook their heads. Mary was Muggle-born like Lily.

"Read this," Alice said, digging through her bag. She pulled out a battered copy the Daily Prophet dated 26th August. Lily read the front page.

_YOU-KNOW-WHO RECRUITS NEW DEATH EATERS by Mable Skeeter_

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been supposedly been recruiting new members to his ever-growing gang of followers, our sources say. Many of the Ministry's Aurors have been placed to spy on You-Know-Who, but they have not been able to gather any of his plans._  
_"We will fight against these Dark Forces," says Minister for Magic, Gergic Lambic. "We are recruiting Aurors by the dozen, and we will fight to the death. We are your Ministry for Magic, and we will remain strong."_  
_We are all aware of the recent turn on events, in which You-Know-Who has been targeting Muggle-borns and Muggles. The Ministrys advice is to be around others all the time, and try not to go our after dark._

Lily stopped reading when she noticed the next headline was _CHUDLEY CANONS LOSE LEAGUE - AGAIN!_

"That's horrible," Mary muttered, shaking her head.

"We all knew this was happening," Lily shrugged, closing the paper up. When she spotted the confused look on the others face, she said, "have you ever spoke to a Slytherin?"

"I've never spoke to one, but I've cursed one. Is that close enough?" Mary asked, smiling slightly.

"Oh, please," Alice waved her hand dismissively, "everybody's cursed a Slytherin." The girls all laughed.

"Even the Hufflepuffs are at it!" Alice giggled.

"At what exactly?" Mary asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah. Never go in a broom cupboard!" Lily grinned.

"They do things to you," Mary joked, putting on a fake shaky voice.

"Mary! You can't say things like that in front of the Head Girl!" Alice gasped.

"Yes, naughty, naughty," Lily shook her finger. Mary snorted.

"Anyway, we haven't done our yearly bet yet," Mary smiled.

"Uh- six for Potter and I'll bet two galleons! And- um- eight for Black and another two Galleons!" Lily yelled, reaching into her pocket and bringing out four golden coins.

"I think that James will have four girlfriends and Sirius will have seven. And I'll match Lily's bet," Alice said, also going into her pocket and bringing out four gold coins.

"I'm going for ten girlfriends for James Potter and fifteen for Sirius Black," Mary said. "Two Galleons each."

The girls all tipped their money into an empty chocolate frog wrapper, and stored it carefully in Lily's bag.

"I think I'm going to win," Alice said, smiling.

"Suuurrreeeee," Mary nodded.

The train shuddered to a stop and the girls fell off their seats. The lights went out, and a coldness filled the air.

"Lumos," Lily muttered, engulfing the room in a dull light. She got to her feet and carefully walked towards the door. Her hand felt the handle, and she twisted it.

In the corridor, many heads were poked out of the doors.

"What happened?" a fourth year Hufflepuff asked her.

"I don't know," she replied. "I'm going to find out."

She stepped out and started walking along the corridor, her wand out in front of her. Her foot felt something slippery and cold, and she slipped over and landed on her bum. She moved her hand over the floor, and felt ice.

The lights went on as quickly as they had gone out, and the train started chugging along again. The ice underneath her hand was now a cold water.

A seventh year Gryffindor wobbled out of the first compartment, and turned to face her. He looked as though he had just seen a ghost.

"What happened?" she asked.

"D-dementors," he replied, shaking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not J.K. Rowling. Blah blah blah. **

* * *

Lily's eyes widened. Dementors? On the Hogwarts Express? Really?

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" she asked, standing up.

"I know what I saw," he replied, re-entering his compartment. Lily, shaking, walked back to hers.

"What was it?" Alice asked, standing up as she walked in. Lily noticed the Marauders were sitting down, all looking at her for an answer.

"Dementors. On the train," Lily said after taking a deep breath. She sat down on the seat.

"What were dementors doing on a train?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. Potter, we need to get all the Prefects to go around the train and tell people what happened," Lily commanded, standing up again.

"Don't you think it would be better if they didn't know?" James asked.

"They'll find out either way. Lupin, you go too," Lily said, walking out of the compartment door. She went to all the compartments and told them about the dementors. She asked all the Prefects to do the same, and to tell everybody not to worry.

"Excuse me," she said, opening a door to a compartment. "You were probably wondering why the train stopped earlier, and it was dement-"

"We know," Bellatrix Black sneered, and Lily knew what compartment was in. She had wanted someone else to do this.

"We sent them," Bellatrix said.

"Well, okay," Lily said before attempting to leave.

"Not so fast, Mudblood," Bellatrix pointed her wand at her. "I believe Severus has something to say."

Lily looked at him and scowled.

"I must have been stupid to ever like you, you horrible Mudblood," he said. But Lily saw through it. He was acting up for his fellow Death Eaters.

"If that's the way you want it," she said before storming out. She wasn't angry. She was actually quite relieved. She spent the rest of the train ride in the compartment with her friends and unfortunately the Marauders. She also had to sit with them on the coaches, which made her angry for the feast.

The sorting started with "Albey, Victoria" being sorted into Ravenclaw and ended with "White, Dennis" being sorted into Slytherin. Then Dumbledore stood up and gave his yearly speech.

"As all of you now, our country is at a time of great depression. With people dying everyday. But we must remember them. And we must live our lives in the best way for them. Now, there will be some of us that will abandon the rightness of fighting against evil and join the Dark forces, but all I wish to say to them is you won't win. ("I'll make sure I carve that on his grave," Bellatrix whispered to the person next to her.) For every Death Eater recruit, there are two Auror recruits. Now, there has been enough of sad news to last a lifetime. But we must live on. And with that, I declare, let's eat."

Food appeared on the golden plates before them, and everybody dug in. Lily helped herself to some gammon, potatoes and lots of vegetables. A sudden choking noise came from beside her, and Peter started spluttering onto his plate.

"Oh, not again Wormtail," Sirius moaned, who was sat on the other side of Peter. He wacked Peter on the back, and piece of potato flew out and landed on Remus' plate, who was sat opposite him.

"That's disgusting," Remus said, pushing his plate forward. "I've lost my appetite."

The whole of the Gryffindor table burst out into laughter, and the three other tables looked on confused.

"What's so funny?" Professor McGonnagal appeared behind them.

"Peter- choked- it landed- Remus' plate-" Sirius spluttered, laughing so hard.

Professor McGonnagal looked at Remus' plate. "Do you want a new plate, Mr. Lupin?"

"Nah, s'okay Professor, I'm not hungry," he shrugged.

The dinner went on with the occasional outbursts of laughter from the Gryffindor table. James tried to start a food fight with Sirius, but Lily cursed his hand so it turned into a giant radish.

They made their way to the common room and up to their dormitories. Lily was extremely relieved to be snuggled up in her four poster bed. She drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

A loud booming awoke Lily. Was it morning already? She sat herself up and looked out the window. The moon was hanging over the trees in the dark night sky.

She sat up quickly and put her dressing gown on. Someone was downstairs in the middle of the night and it was her job as Head Girl to put it right.

She stormed down the staircase and shielded her eyes from the bright light when she got down. Rubbish was littered all over the floor and people dancing. Music boomed louder from down here. And, she thought, guess who's in the middle of it! The stupid marauders.

"Stop!" she yelled, but no one heard her. She spotted a lone table. She wiped everything off it and stood on it.

"STOP!" she screamed louder than she had ever screamed in her life. Everyone turned to stare at her with suprised faces.

"Someone turn that music off!" she commanded. "Who threw this party?"

No one answered but the Marauders exchanged a look.

"Potter, stay here. Everyone else - bed! And if you do not, I will go and get Professor McGonnagal. We have lessons tomorrow," she shouted. The room emptied, leaving James Potter standing alone in the middle of the room. She jumped off the table.

She walked to him and smacked him around the face.

"It's the first day of lessons, you idiotic baboon!" she screamed.

"How do you know I threw it?" he asked, his hands in front of his face.

"I am not stupid! You are Head Boy! You are meant to be setting an example!" she shouted.

"Okay, okay, chill," she murmured.

"Do - not - tell - me - to - CHILL!" she yelled, attempting to hit him again.

"I'm going!" he screamed, fleeing up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

She looked around at the mess and wanted to scream again. She was going to kill him.

She stalked off to her dormitory again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Whoever thinks I own Harry Potter is out of their marbles. I don't. Neither am I J.K. Rowling. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Lily woke up the next morning in a bad mood. She was still very annoyed over what happened last night, and was quite sure that if she ran into James Potter, she would curse him into a toadstool.

She dressed into her Hogwarts robes and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror and stroked her Head Girl badge.

She went down to breakfast when her room mates woke up. She helped herself to a full English fry up, and enjoyed it.

"Hello, Lily-kins," Sirius said, sitting down beside her, stealing a piece of toast of her plate. James sat down opposite Lily, and Remus and Peter took the seats beside Sirius and James.

"If there is any trouble from you today, I'm telling Dumbledore and taking fifty points from Gryffindor," she warned.

"You can't take points from Gryffindor! You're in Gryffindor!" Sirius yelled.

"Would you like to say that any louder?" Lily asked, faking a sweet voice. Sirius opened his mouth to speak.

James shoved his hand over Sirius' mouth. "Don't! It's a trap!"

"And five points from Gryffindor for being so rude," Lily said, taking a bite out of a piece of bacon.

"You ca-!"

"Problem?" she asked, turning her head to the side. "Two can play dirty."

"Don't play against someone who can play better than you," James said, standing up.

"It's on like Donkey Kong," Lily snarled, also standing up. She turned to walk away.

"Who on Earth is Donkey Kong?" James shouted after her.

She made her way to her Potions lesson, smiling as she did. She was going to make James feel pain.

She came into her senses when she bumped into something large and bouncy.

"Miss. Evans, you're early," Professor Slughorn said, patting his very large stomach.

"Yes, I was just wondering if you needed any help," Lily said, picking up the books that she had dropped.

"You could help me write up the ingredients," Slughorn suggested, and Lily followed him into the classroom.

She wrote up the ingredients on the blackboard, and then started pulling out her cauldron out of her bag.

"Miss. Evans, that is one very good undetectable extension charm," Professor Slughorn noted.

"Thank you, Professor," she smiled.

Today, they were learning out to prepare depression droughts. They put the drinker into the worst depression imaginable, second only to dementors. Her potion was a dark orange colour, while it was meant to be a deep red. The only person who had managed a red was Severus, who always excelled in Potions.

Something heavy bashed into the table, and her potion spilled down the front of her robes. James Potter looked at her guiltily.

"You idiot!" she yelled, grabbing her wand and pointing it at him. "Stupefy!"

He dodged the red curse. "You mad cow!" he shouted, pointing his wand at her and firing a bat-bogey hex.

"Okay, calm dow-" Professor Slughorn started.

"You blithering idiot!" she cried. "Go rot in Hell!"

"STOP!" Professor Slughorn boomed. "Both of you, different corners of the room. Now."

Lily stormed off to the corner and sat down. She felt as though she was going to burst at any moment. She hated him. She hated him so much.

She sat there for the rest of the lesson, and avoided him at break time. When it came for her Transfiguration lesson, she transfigured her rat into a tea cosy quietly.

At the end of the lesson, Professor McGonnagal said, "this term, there will be a paired assessment."

Lily noticed out of the corner of her eye James and Sirius exchanged glances.

"And," McGonnagal continued, noticing James and Sirius, "because of what happened last time I let you chose your pairs, I will be pairing you. Mr. Black, let me see, Miss. MacDonald."

Mary looked at Sirius and mimed being sick. Lily giggled.

"And Mr. Potter, hmm, Miss. Evans should keep you in line."

"WHAT?" Lily and James both screamed at the same time.

"Class dismissed. I will pair you next lesson. Miss. Evans, Mr. Potter, stay behind please."

Lily slammed her bag on the table, and sat down in her seat. McGonnagal waited until all the others had left until she spoke to them.

"You two are Head Girl and Head Boy. Your bickering over nonsense is not setting a good example. Do you want to have your badges stripped from you?" They both shook their heads. "Professor Slughorn told me about what happened earlier. If an incident like this happens again, I will inform Professor Dumbledore. Now, I want you to stay in here and sort it out." She walked out of the classroom.

"Well, apologise then," Lily snapped after a moments silence.

"Hey! You cursed me!" he shouted.

"You spilled my potion down my robes!" she screamed back.

"Fine. Sorry," he said, looking serious. Then he grinned, "I had my fingers crossed."

"Are you fucking serious!" she shouted.

"We're not that close!" James smirked.

"This is childish," she shook her head. "I'll be civil if you will." She held out her hand.

He looked at her hand, and then poked it. When he looked as though he decided it was curse free.

"No cursing in the hallways?" he asked, eyebrows raised. She shook her head.

"No swearing at each other?" he asked again. She shook her head again.

"Friends?" he smirked. She continued to shake her head, her eyes narrowed.

"Right," he nodded. "Projects partners?"

"I don't get a choice," she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She walked out the classroom shaking her head. No way were they going to keep to this agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Are we still on this? I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm just, as my friend said and I quote, _AWESOME! _Enjoy :-)**

* * *

"Sirius! Sirius! Wake up!" James yelled, shaking Sirius in his bed. Sirius opened his eyes for a brief moment. He shut them again and hit James around the head.

"God damn it, Prongs!" Sirius whined. "It's like- like..."

"Two minutes past nine," James finished for him.

"Yeah! It's two minutes past nine in the morning. Way too early!" he screamed, shoving his pillow over his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I've got something to tell you," James mumbled rolling his eyes.

It was early on a Saturday morning, and trying to wake Sirius up before twelve was a crime against nature.

"What?" Sirius moaned, pulling the pillow off his head and looking at James. His shoulder length black hair was in tangles around his face.

"Well, you know what McGonnagal said to me and Evans on Tuesday, and how Evans has been avoi-"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Sirius shouted.

"Well, I walked past her in the corridor this morning, and guess what?"

"She sucked your ear lobe?" Sirius drawled sarcastically.

"No! She didn't curse me!"

"I would clap sarcastically if I had the energy. Now, please, leave me alone!" He turned over and placed the pillow back over his head.

"You do realise that we have Quidditch practise this afternoon?" James smiled.

"Go find a new best friend," Sirius muttered.

"Aw, I love you Padfoot," James grinned, ruffling his best friends hair.

"Piss off, Prongs!" Sirius yelled.

"It's over!" James cried in a fake teary voice while smiling.

He sat on his bed and looked mournfully at the mountain of paper work on his desk. He then turned to look at the ever growing pile of homework next to it. He would have to start soon or the piles would grow taller than Peter.

He picked up his quill and books off his desk and placed them inside his bag. He then picked up the numerous sheets and put them next to the books. If he was going to get this much work all year, he thought, he's either have to get a new bag or put an extension charm on it.

He heaved the heavy bag onto his shoulder. Luckily, his years of playing Quidditch had left him adequate enough to carry a bag.

He walked through the school, and stopped when he reached the library door. He looked at the large wooden door. Had he ever been here before?

He opened it and walked through. The quietness hit him like a slap in the face. How could people stay so quiet like this?

He looked around and immediately spotted a flame of red hair. He slumped down in the seat next to her.

"Don't mind if you sit here, do you?" he smiled. Lily looked up at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Not at all," she muttered. James brought his bag up over the table and turned it upside down. Everything fell onto the table with a large clang. Miss Pinch, the librarian, glared at him.

He hesitantly pulled his Defence Against The Dark Arts book towards him, and a piece of parchment. They had to write a metre long set of instructions on how to produce a patronus. He put his quill on the parchment and started.  
1. Think of something really happy.

"Terruis Iferus," Lily muttered quietly. James looked up at her. She was tapping her wand onto the teapot, obviously trying to turn it into a turtle.

"You're doing it wrong," James said.

Lily ignored him, continuing to tap her wand on the teapot.

"Do you need some help?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Come here," he sighed. He got out of his chair and went to stand behind Lily. "You're holding it wrong. Here, hold it like this instead." He put his hand on top of hers, and adjusted her wand. A spark of electricity flew between, and they looked into each other's eyes.

"See. Try now." He let go of her hand and walked back over to his own seat. She tapped her teapot, and it changed into a turtle. James smiled to himself.

"You're not all bad, are you, Potter?" she asked.

That question caught James off-guard. Did she really just say that?

"Er-"

"When you're like this; kind, helpful, you're okay. I don't feel like cursing you. But when you're arrogant and full of yourself, that's when I want to curse you," she rambled on, writing on her parchment as she did.

"Okay," James said slowly. He turned his attention back to his own piece of parchment.

"Anyway, what are you doing in here early on a Saturday morning?" she asked casually. James looked up at her.

"I guess I needed to get some of this done," he shrugged.

"Have you been neglecting your work?" she asked, eyeing the pile.

"I guess," he shrugged again.

They continued to work in silence, James tapping his quill on the parchment. What could possibly be the thirty-third step to produce a protronus?

James and Lily both looked up to see a couple of third year Gryffindors fighting some second year Slytherins. They looked as though they were fighting over a newspaper. Lily got up out of her seat, and snatched the newspaper away from them.

"This is a library, not an arena!" she shouted, making Miss. Pinch glare at her. She stormed back over to the table, her eyes firmly on the newspaper. She sat down and began to read.

"It's horrible, what's happening out there," she said after a moment or two. She put the newspaper on the table, facing James. He began to read.

_NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC APPOINTED by Mable Skeeter_

James stopped reading, turned the paper over and began to read the Quidditch results.

"You couldn't have possibly read it that quick," she said, shaking her head.

"I didn't," he murmured. "I don't like newspapers."

"Well, er- fine!" she snapped. James looked at her over the newspaper, grinning.

"What?" she asked.

"You have ink on your face," he smirked.

"Where?" she cried, feeling all over her face.

"Just- just- there!" he said. She wiped it off.

"Well, thank you, Potter," she said.

"No problem," he shrugged, going back to reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: *UPDATE AS OF 11/10/12* I finally went through and sorted it out. I plan to do this with the rest of them, but at a later date.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, J.K. Rowling probably wouldn't publish rough drafts then go back and correct them...**

* * *

It was a week and a half later, and Lily was woken by an annoying Mary bouncing on the end of her bed.

"Do you mind?" she grumbled, turning over.

"Lily, wake up!" Mary cried. "It's Gryffindor Quidditch practice today!"

Lily sat up straight and stared at her best friend. "And why would I want to watch it?"

"Well, you might not," Mary mumbled. "But, you see-"

"-No, I do not see-"

"-I really wanted to watch-"

"Which member of the team have you fallen in love with _now_?" Lily moaned, slipping her feet out of the bed and getting up.

"Well, I think Sirius is-"

"Sirius? As in Sirius Black?" Lily snorted. "I thought you had better taste."

"Don't be mean, Lily," Mary scolded. "Anyway, get dressed. You're coming with me if I have to curse you or not."

"Have you forgotten who's Captain?" Lily asked sarcastically as she found a pair of jeans and pulled them on.

"I thought you and James agreed to be civil?"

"Being civil doesn't mean being buddy-buddy.." Lily snorted.

"Well, watching one incy-wincy Quidditch practice doesn't mean being buddy-buddy either," Mary said in a pleading tone.

"Fine, but you owe me," Lily said.

"Great!" Mary smiled. "Er- Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realise you've got your shirt on backwards, right?"

"Oh, right," Lily mumbled, turning her shirt around.

Lily finished to get dressed, Mary rushing her the whole time, and then they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hey, Sirius." Mary tried her best seductive smile as she sat down next to him. Sirius stared at her.

Lily looked at the other side of the table longingly, while James pointed to a seat opposite him, grinning. Groaning, Lily sat down.

"Hey, Lily," James smiled.

"Good morning, Potter."

"I thought we were on a first-name basis now?" He smirked.

"Oh right. James." There was still a cold edge to her voice.

"It's too early," Sirius moaned, placing his head on the table.

"Sirius, you were the one that wanted to be on the team this year and with James as a Captain, what did you expect?" Remus said, taking a bite out of his toast.

Sirius hesitated. "Do you always have to be this annoying?"

"Yes."

Lily grabbed a piece of toast and started picking at it. This was far too early to be hungry.

"C'mon, Pads," James sighed after many failed attempts at conversation with Lily. He grabbed Sirius' arm and dragged him.

"Prongsie, why did you have to book the pitch so early in the morning?" Sirius whined.

"It was either this or Monday before lessons. That would mean half-four wakey-wakey time."

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "So, who's up for an excellent game of Quidditch?" he cried, skipping along the Great Hall.

"If you can't beat them, join them," James shrugged, skipping after his best friend.

"Since when did they skip?" Lily snorted.

"You've never been around them longer than five minutes, have you?" Remus laughed.

"And thank God for that," Lily sighed.

They made their way onto the pitch, and Lily, Mary, and Remus made their way into the stands. The Gryffindor Quidditch team started playing a practice game.

"Jenny, pass the Quaffle to David!" James yelled at his chasers. "David, put the Quaffle through the goal!"

David threw the Quaffle at their keeper, who caught it. Sighing, David turned around and was nearly hit by a Bludger.

"Sirius, hit the Bludger!"

Sirius wacked the Bludger with all his might, and a terrible crack sounded as it made contact. The Bludger flew off in the opposite direction.

"Prongsie! The bat's cracked!" Sirius flew over to James.

"Does it still work?" James asked, investigating the crack in the bat.

"Probably," Sirius shrugged.

"Here. Let me try. Play as Chaser for a moment," he nodded to Sirius. "Play on!" he shouted louder, so the whole team could hear.

James looked away from his team, and looked towards a Bludger was coming his way. He took a deep breath and hit the Bludger. The Bludger made contact with the bat and flew off towards the stands. James expected it to stop and curve back towards him, but it didn't. It was headed straight towards Lily, who had her head in a book.

"Evans! Watch out!"

Lily looked up, and the Bludger hit her straight in the nose. James called time-out, and flew towards her. Lily was lying across the seats, and Mary and Remus were trying to shake her awake.

"Is she okay?" James jumped off his broom. The rest of the team were now flying towards them.

"Someone go and get Madam Pomfrey! David, go!"

David nodded and flew off towards the castle.

"I'm so stupid!" James growled.

"It's not your fault, mate," Sirius said, patting him on the back. "The Bludger was dodgy."

"Dodgy!" James yelled. "It could have killed her!"

"I think her nose is broken," Remus said. "James, don't beat yourself up-"

"But I could have killed her!"

"You haven't. She's breathing," Mary reassured him.

"What happened here?" Madam Pomfrey came running along the stands, David tailing her.

"Well, Lily sort of tripped," Sirius mumbled. "She sort of tripped in front of a- er- Bludger..."

"Oh, dear," Madam Pomfrey said, summoning a stretcher. She quickly loaded Lily onto it and took her back to the castle, the rest of them following her.

* * *

Lily opened her eyes, and closed them again due to the bright light. Every inch of her face hurt.

"Lily!" Mary cried, hugging her.

"Wh- who shot the Bludger?" Lily asked, opening her eyes again.

"Er- that would be me..." James said sheepishly.

Lily reached for her wand on the bedside table, but Sirius held her arm.

"Why were you reading anyway, Lily-kins?" Sirius asked. "You should have been checking out my guns!" Lily scowled at him and he put his arms in a _Bolt _pose. Quickly, she grabbed her wand and pointed it at James.

"_Stupefy_!"

James ran off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**A/N: Please review? And follow me on Twitter: KatieOakley1999 ... BTW: This is XxCutexPupzxX, I just changed my PenName cos it was bugging me :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, it seems your nose has healed," Madam Pomfrey said, leaning Lily's head forward. It was late on a Sunday night, and Lily was eager to get back to her room. "I think you can go back to Gryffindor Tower," Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Thank you," Lily smiled. She got up and started walking towards the door. "Oh, and dear," Madam Pomfrey shouted after her, "if your head starts to hurt again, come straight back." Lily nodded and continued walking. It was late at night, and she expected everybody to be in bed. But, halfway back, she came across the Marauders scrambling up the stairs from the dungeon Lily knew the Hufflepuff dormitories were. "Oh, hello, Evans," James said slowly. He hid behind Remus. "No wonder no-one wants to go out with you," Lily snorted. "Hey, Lily-kins!" Sirius yelled. "How do you feel about going to the first Hogsmeade trip of the year with me?" "No." "But-" "No." "Fine," Sirius snapped. Lily walked back to the Gryffindor Common room and into her old dormitories. She hadn't slept in the Head's quarters for a while due to the obvious reason. Everyone was asleep, so Lily quickly changed into her night clothes, curled up into a ball under her duvet, and went to sleep.

* * *

(Two days later[Monday at sometime around 3am]) Dark figures coming towards her, wands raised. She tried to edge back, but she found herself against a wall. A menacing figure came towards her, it's wand raised. Her family appeared before her. Her parents... Her sister, Petunia... The menacing figure, Voldemort, pointed it's wand straight at Lily's head, green exploding out the end- Lily awoke with a start, panting deeply. Sweat drenched her forehead. It was dark outside, and everyone was still asleep. She laid back down. It was a dream, she told herself firmly, nothing happened. Suddenly, she heard a noise from the Common room below. Eyes wide, she grabbed her wand off her bedside table and held it in her hand. Being as quiet as she could, she got up from her bed, left the dormitory and made her way down the stairs. There was a dull light from the Common room, and Lily paused at the bottom step. Taking a deep breath, she stepped down and pointed her wand at the people. Three boys looked at her. Three boys who looked even more incredibly scruffy than normal. Three boys whom Lily wanted the punch. "What are you doing here?" she snapped quietly. Sirius looked at James, and flashed the famous Marauder grin. "Lily-kins, darling, you're just dreaming. C'mon, let's get you up to bed," he said, grabbing her arms and trying to lead her back towards the staircase. "Ugerela!" she said, and flash of maroon shot out of her wand and hit Sirius in the face. His face began to twist and distort, then grow warts and turn an unusual shade of green. His hair began to recede, and what stood on the spot where Sirius once stood looked nothing like him. His hands found their way to his face, and let out a shriek. "I must say, Black, that was a rather girly shriek," Lily sniggered. "Change me back!" Sirius commanded. "You know, I've come across rather drowsy. I think I might just go to bed," Lily grinned. "James, please man," Sirius pleaded. "You know, I think I prefer the new Sirius," James smirked. Sirius looked to Peter, who was stood there looking completely useless, then back to Lily. "I'm going to kill you for this," he hissed. "I'm trying to think of a nice compliment, but somehow, nothing comes to mind," Lily shrugged. "I hate you," he snarled. "The feeling's mutual, pretty boy," Lily smiled sourly. "Now, if it doesn't bother you too much, I'm going to bed. And if you want your usual- er- look back, I would find Remus." The red-head walked back up the stairs, leaving an angry Sirius and a hysterical James and Peter in her wake. "Sirius, no offence," James said, holding up his hands. "But you're so ugly, you could make blind kids cry." James leapt behind the sofa, dodging a curse from Sirius. "I'm going to go and find Moony," Sirius moaned. "He's in the hospital wing. He won't be able to use a wand," James smirked. Sirius hesitated. "Go find a new friend." "Go find a new face." Sirius fired yet another curse at James, leaving James rolling around in fits of laughter on the floor, and Sirius dragging his feet up the stairs, crying. 


	8. Chapter 8

Lily sat down next to James. It was Transfiguration and Professor McGonagall had said they had to work with their project partners. "How's Sirius?" she asked awkwardly. "Trying his best to cover up his face," James shrugged, suppressing a smile. "Remus didn't fix it?" she asked. "Remus is ill," James said quickly. "Right," Lily said suspiciously, nodding. "Did you do any research this time?" "Don't you want to know why Remus is ill?" James asked, his eyebrows pulled together. "You wouldn't tell me anyway," she shrugged. "I know, but your taking away the chance to annoy you," James smiled. "You-" "MR. BLACK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Professor McGonagall yelled. Lily turned around to see Sirius, his face wrapped in bandages. He felt his way to his chair and sat down. "I burnt my face," he said, his voice muffled through the bandages. "You're whole face?" Professor McGonagall asked, a sceptical tone to her voice. "Yes." "Let me see." "No." "Why not?" "Because it hurts." The Professor sighed and pointed her wand at Sirius, and all the bandages fell off to reveal the face Lily had created last night. Even Professor McGonagall screamed. "Who did this?" she asked. Sirius pointed to Lily, who had a mini heart attack. This would ruin her reputation! "Good piece of Transfiguration," McGonagall nodded. Lily smiled. "But- but- my face!" Sirius screamed. "I'll put it back after the lesson. Now sit down next to your project partner." Sirius got up and sat down next to Mary, who looked as though she could have killed herself. Lily made a heart shape with her hands, and Mary shook her head.

* * *

When the lesson had finished, and Lily felt as though it had dragged on forever, she quickly gathered up her stuff and ran out the glass room, avoiding James' calls as much as she could. She wasn't feeling guilty for turning Sirius into her definition of a tramp, she just hadn't forgiven James for knocking a bludger at her head. She leant against the wall, waiting for Mary. James came out and made his way to her. "Am I forgiven?" he asked, a hopeful grin covering his face. "For what? Nearly killing me? Waking me up at un-godly hours of the morning? Or for just being a complete idiot?" "Everything?" He smiled at her. "Let me think," she feigned thoughtfulness. "No." "I forgive you," he said. "Can I ask what you're forgiving me for?" she asked sarcastically. "For being a stuck-up busybody," he said matter-of-factly. She reached for her wand and pointed it directly at the space his brain should have been. He winced. But Lily just burst out laughing. Sirius had walked out of the Transfiguration class, his face perfectly normal, exept that he had no hair. The top of his head was shining in the light. He looked suicidal. James turned around to see what Lily was laughing about, and burst out laughing too. "It's not funny!" Sirius whined. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Lily. James jumped in front of her at the moment Sirius' curse was about to hit her. In front of her stood a tall stag. "You were trying to turn me into a deer?" Lily asked skeptically. "I was trying to turn you into an animal. Any animal. I don't care," Sirius shrugged. "Anyway, Jamesy laughed too." "What I became a hare?" Lily grinned. "Piss off," Sirius whined. He stormed off down the corridor. She looked at the stag in front of her. "I guess if I leave you like this you can't say the words 'go', 'out', 'with' and 'me'," Lily pondered. Stag-James gave it's best puppy dog eyes. "I don't know the counter-curse," Lily shrugged. "Do you know where Remus is?" Stag-James stared at her. "Oh, you can't talk. What a shame," Lily said over-dramatically. "You know, I'm late for potions, so you know." She walked off giggling. 


	9. Chapter 9

James slumped into the room later that day, looking miserable. "Oh, hey Prongs!" Sirius smiled, putting down his Quidditch magazine. "Did you take Lily-kins for a ride?" "Oh my god, Padfoot. I can actually see what's on your mind!" James expressed sarcastically. "Well, at least I can grow my hair back. You'll never be able to get Lily-kins forget seeing you as a little deer," Sirius sneered. "Stag, idiot, stag," James muttered. "Ah, come on guys," Remus sighed. He had come back from the hospital wing earlier that day but had preferred to stay in his dormitory than go to lessons. "Moony, look at my head," Sirius said dramatically. "Well, think of it this way, Padfoot," James said. "We no longer have to call you a knob. It would be much more explanatory just to call you a shiny brass door knob." "Shut it, Bambi." "So, good day we're having!" Remus cried. Sirius and James both started questionly at Remus. "Moony, it's been raining all day," Sirius said slowly. "Exactly. Perfect day for fishing," Remus smiled. Sirius and James exchanged glances. "What's fishing?" Sirius asked dully. Remus just shook his head, then burying it back in his book. "Anyway, if you'll excuse me, I have a lovely date with Miss. Lily Evans," James smirked, getting up. "Oh, so you agreed to have the Prefect meeting on Tuesday?" Remus asked. "Well, I would exactly say agreed... more like she pointed her wand at my nose until I agreed. But, you know..." James shrugged.

* * *

Lily sat in the library silently. All the Prefects had come except one, and that one also happened to be friends with the Head Boy, who had also not turned up. "Well, we might as well start," Lily said, reaching for her paper work. "I-" "Sorry we're late!" James yelled out. "You're not late, are you?" Lily said sarcastically. "I mean, you were only meant to be here a quarter of an hour ago." Remus and James sat down in their seats, Remus looking guilty while James just looked smug. "Anyway, Halloween is coming up in the next couple of months, and the next prefect meetings are about that. Now I-" "We," James interrupted. Lily glared at him. "Now, we would like to have some ideas to make this Halloween special." James' hand shot into the air, and Lily stared at him, and gave one simple nod. "We could prank-" "Okay, does anyone else who is not an idiot have any ideas?" Lily snapped. Nobody put their hands up. "Fine. Meeting's over," Lily snapped, storming out of the library. "Wait!" James yelled, grabbing Lily's arm. "What do you want?" she asked impatiently. "You look pretty when you're angry-" James was interrupted by an angry Lily smacking him around the face. "Ow!" "Potter, stop screaming like a girl and get a life!" "Get a new face!" "Get a new comeback!" 


	10. Chapter 10

Lily walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Mary and Alice. "Good morning, Lily." Mary greeted her. "Morning," Lily replied, grabbing a piece of toast and spreading Marmite on it. "Morning Lily-kins," Sirius smirked with a wink. "I see you've been able to grow your hair back," Lily said. "Yes, good ol' Moony here whipped me up a potion. Tasted like whore but I got my precious locks back." "Must you be so crude?" Lily asked. "Yes, otherwise I wouldn't be Siriuis, would I?" he smiled.

* * *

After lessons that day, Lily sat in the library studying about Animagus. "Hello, Evans," James said, flopping down into the seat next to her. "What do you want now, Potter?" Lily snapped. "I want to apologise for yesterday," James half-smiled. "Wow. Does this mean your head is actually deflating?" Lily drawled sarcastically. "I shouldn't have been late for the meeting yesterday," he said, his head bowing. "Shouldn't have you?" "No, I shouldn't. What are you reading?" he asked, looking over her shoulder. "I'm reading about Animagus. But it doesn't explain much, like how to create one." "I can help you with that!" he said too quickly. "I- er- have a friend that's an Animagus." Lily stared at him questionly. "Ask no questions; I'll tell no lies," James said coldly. Lily looked as though she was going to argue, but just shook her head and went back to her book. "I can tell you about Werewolves as well." He took the book off her and closed it. "You look tired." "I am," she sighed, laying her head on the table. "Let me finish this," he said, nodding to the book. She eyed him doubtfully. "I can't." "Why not?" "Because..." "Go to bed," James sighed. "I can't." "Or at least take a nap," James suggested. "Here?" she laughed. "Me and Sirius have done before," he shrugged. "I'm fine," she shrugged. He put her face between his hands and turned it so she was looking at him. "Don't lie," he breathed. "I'm not." He pulled their faces closer together. "Yes, you are." He could feel her breath on his face. It smelled so... sweet. "James-" Lily was interrupted by James forcing their lips together. She pulled back quickly. "James... what are you doing?" she asked, her voice high. "I- I thought-" "You thought wrong!" she snapped, putting her books into her bag and storming out the library. "Lily," James muttered quietly. Some third year Hufflepuffs laughed on the next table, so he threw a book in their direction. Unfortunately, that resulted in James being banned from the library. 


	11. Chapter 11

Lily laid in bed the next morning, thinking. She hadn't slept much that night, so her mind was fuzzy. This night she had decided to sleep in her Head's quarters, knowing that James was sleeping in his dormitory and she didn't exactly want to talk to anyone. When she realised she wasn't going to get to sleep, she slipped out of her bed and chucked a jumper over her pyjamas. Being Head Girl, it gave her the privilege to be out of bed after curfew. She walked through the hallways. Everything was quiet and peaceful, quite unlike her mind at the moment. Why had James kissed her? She hadn't been seductive, or hadn't been purposely. She had only said she wasn't tired... "Hello, Lily-kins," Sirius smiled from beside her, making her jump. "Where did you come from?" she screeched, shoving a fist in her mouth. "You're out past curfew," she hissed. "Well, Lily-kins-" "Don't call me that," she snapped. "Fine. I saw you and I thought I'd say hello. No problem with that, Lily-bean?" "You should be in bed," she said, her voice filled with venom. "So should you," he smirked. "Naughty Lily-bean." "Do not call me that!" "Sure, Lily-petal." His grin grew wider. "I will take points from Gryffindor," she said menacingly. "But you're in Gryffindor. What a tragedy it would be if we didn't win the house cup because of you, Lily- er- Lily-stem..." "Have you ran out of idiotic nicknames yet?" she said impatiently. "There's one more," he grinned. "Please, tell me," she said sarcastically. "Sexy," he smirked. "Of course, that might irritate Jamesey, so that'll be our little secret." "Whatever." She shook her head. She started to walk away, but Sirius chased after her. "Wait, sex-" "If you say that last syllable, I will jinx you," she said threatenley. "Okay, Evans," he panted. "Can I talk to you?" "I'm guessing Potter sent you." "No! James didn't! Well- sort of- but listen!" He stood up straight and looked at her. "Do you think I'd look good naked?" "Okay, this conversation is over-" "Wait," he said. He grabbed her arm and held onto it. "Why do you hate James so much?" "Because his arrogance rivals that of- of Voldemort! Because his head is so big, I'm surprised he can fit it into the Great Hall! And because he thinks, just because he's the high-and-mighty James Potter, that he can have everything he wants! But, news flash, he can't!" Lily found herself breathless after her rant. "Obviously he can't have everything," he said softly. "You're not allowing him to have the thing he wants the most, which I think is unfair since he has been doing everything in his power to get it, to gain it's trust." "You know, I'm amazed. I realise how you're the top of the class now. You must be really smart to innocent into the villain." "Well, as flattered as I am for calling me smart, I wouldn't class James as the villain and I certainly wouldn't class you as the innocent," Sirius snorted. "I take back my comment about you being smart," Lily said bluntly. "I take back my comment about you being sexy," he smirked. "And thank Merlin for that," Lily smiled, feigning relief. "Okay, I re-insert my comment about you being sexy," he grinned. "I hate you, Black." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Anyway, this isn't what I wanted to talk about-" "And, for the record, I don't think you'd look good naked." "Evans, Evans, Evans, you should know not to insult a man who has magic on his side," he said, shaking his head. He lunged into his pocket, only to find his wand was in the other pocket. Quickly, he pulled it out and pointed it at her. With raised eyebrows, she pulled her wand out of her sock and pointed it at him. Fear crossed his face. "So, Evans, how about we schedule this talk for another night? I'm free on Friday ni- oh, sorry, I'm not. Pretty Miss. Smith has reserved that. How about Saturday?" He grinned at her. "How about we forget this ever happened and you get out of my sight before I curse you?" She feigned sweetness. "Sounds good to me. See you around, se- Evans!" Lily found herself smiling as she walked back to her Head's Quarters. 


	12. Chapter 12

When Lily got back to the Head's dorm, she found James sat on the sofa glaring at her. "Where have you been?" he asked icily. "That's none of your business," she snapped. "I want to talk," he said. "Well, I don't," she said, pulling off her shoes and socks. She pulled off her jumper and put it down on the sofa next to James. "Goodnight, Potter," she said coldly. "But, Lily, please talk to me," he pleaded. He got up and pinned her against the wall, making her unable to move. "Potter, get off," she snarled. "Not until you explain." "And what on Earth do you want me to explain? Why's the sky blue? Why were you born with an over large head?" There was major sarcasm in her voice. "No. Why do you hate me so much?" "Because I do! Now piss off, okay?" "Nope, Lily please, I love-" "Face the facts, Potter, it's never going to happen." James leaned back, and his arms dropped to his side, leaving Lily free to move. "Goodnight, Potter," she said sharply. She stormed over to her room and slid inside it. "Goodnight, Lily," he whispered quietly. "I love you."

* * *

Lily walked into her room and collapsed on the bed. Why was she feeling this way? Every time he touched her, her stomach had flipped. Every time his beautiful hazel eyes had met her, she felt something shooting through her veins, all over her body. There was only one possible explanation. She was in love with James Potter. "I am not in love," she told herself firmly. "I must have the flu." "But what if you are?" a little voice in the back of her head said quietly. Lily refused to accept that thought. "I am not," she told herself over and over again until the tears started streaming. "I can't be." As Lily was lying on her bed sobbing, her owl came over and rested on her head, tapping gently, a letter tied to it's leg. Carefully, she pulled it out and watched the owl fly back to it's cage. Dear Ms. Evans, Recently, a known Dark wizard has been taking over England. We are a group called Order of the Phoenix, and have been trying to fight against You-Know-Who. We are led by Albus Dumbledore, who you would know as he is currently headmaster of your school. You are one of the few chosen people whom Dumbledore thought magically able enough to join. Please reply as soon as possible. Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody. Lily stared at the letter in her hand. Dumbledore thought her magically able. Cracking a smile, she jumped up and ran to her desk. She picked up a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled her reply. Dear Mr. Moody, I would love to join the Order of the Phoenix! Although I'm not sure about me being 'magically able'. I'm not top of my year or anything. Lily Evans. Smiling, she tied the piece of parchment to the owl's leg. But what happened earlier with James flooded back into her mind. "Wait there, I want to write another letter." After she had scrawled on the parchment, she re-read it through. Dear Petunia, I know you hate me, and I guess there are some good reasons for it, but I really need your help. I don't know what's happening; whether or not I'm in love with this boy that I have hated for so many years. Please help me. I love you, Lily xx Sighing, she also attached the letter to the owl's leg. "Mad-eye Moody and Petunia, alright?" The owl hooted before flying out of the window. She started to get changed into her uniform. When she was done, she looked for her Tranfiguration book to look up about Animagus. Sighing, she realised she left it in the other room. She found James lying on the sofa, sleeping. She quickly sneaked past and grabbed her book, returning to her room. 


	13. Chapter 13

The next few weeks past by uneventful. Lily went to classes and then came back to her Head's Quarters to study. She finished off the essay on her own, and handed it into Professor McGonnagal. James didn't even bother her. On Halloween, she made her way down to the feast, sitting down next to Mary. Mary looked at her sadly before continuing to eat. "Move up, Pads," James said, nudging Sirius along. Sirius glared at him before pushing Remus along and sitting there. James sat down, and Georgina Whitall sitting down next to him. She was a sixth year. She was tall with blond hair and blue eyes, and a perfect figure. James leant across and gave her a kiss. Lily felt the need to vomit. And it looked as though Sirius did too. He flashed a look at Lily, then turned around and glared at Georgina. "Hello," he said coldly. Georgina looked up at him and smiled, flashing a row of perfect teeth. "Hello." "Prongs, mate, we need to talk," Sirius said, grabbing James' arm and dragging him out of the hall, gesturing at Remus and Peter to follow him. "Oh, you must be Lily Evans," Georgina smiled at her, but Lily could see her eyes were narrowed. "Nice to meet you." "I would say the same, but I was always taught not to lie." She dropped her cutlery on the table. "I'm not hungry." She got up and stormed out of the Great Hall, walking to her Head's Quarters.

* * *

Around midnight, Lily was still sat in her bedroom reading a book about ancient runes. Suddenly, there was banging from the main room and a high girlish giggle. Rolling her eyes, she leant against the door. There was a bouncing noise, meaning someone must have sat on the sofa. More girlish screaming. "Oh, James, tell me you love me," Georgina screamed, and Lily sniggered, although she had a woozy feeling in her stomach. "I love you," James muttered. Lily sighed and lent her head against the door. "What was that?" Georgina asked quietly. "Just Evans." There was venom in his voice. "Forget that little nobody. She wouldn't be able to do half the stuff I can." Another girlish giggle. Lily's stomach recoiled. "I would never like that busy-body." Lily nearly collapsed. After everything that had happened? She felt tears in her eyes, and laid down on the floor. Sobbing quietly, she fell asleep. "Lily-kins!" Sirius yelled, throwing Lily from her sleep. He knocked on the door and she jumped. "I'm coming," she said sleepily, getting up. She opened the door and Sirius grinned at her, looking down at her outfit. She was wearing very high shots and a tank top. "Ooh, saucy Lily-kins," he smirked. She pulled her quilt off her bed and wrapped it around her. "What do you want?" she snapped. "Well, you love James, and James loves you-" "He doesn't love me. Or at least he said to Georgina he didn't." "He lied." "I don't care, I don't love him." "You lied." "I'm-" "Get over yourselves!" he cried. "Now go in there, kick Georgina's arse and make pretty babies with James whom you are going to name me Godfather!" "For one," she started, "no-one in their right mind would make you Godfather. And, for two, piss off!" She slammed the door in his face. "Aw, c'mon Lily-kins, let me in." "Go away!" "Pads, what are you doing here?" When Lily heard James' voice, she froze. "Just trying to convince Lily-kins that you two belong together and should make pretty babies whom you should name me Godfather." "For one, I would never name you Godfather and, two, that's disgusting." She could sense James glaring at Sirius. Did they have some kind of psychopathic connection? "Yeah, he's got me now," Georgina said smugly. Lily felt like vomiting. "Yeah, well, don't hope for a long relationship," Sirius said coldly. "Bye Lily-kins," he said, his voice boisterous again. "Goodbye, Sirius," she said croakily. She could feel James glaring at Sirius. But, she didn't care. Two can play that game. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Good morning, Mary, Alice," Lily greeted as she sat down in the Great Hall for breakfast. They both looked at her strangely. She had hardly muttered anything to them for the last few weeks. "Are you... Lily?" Mary asked slowly. "Yes, last time I checked I was," Lily snorted. Mary and Alice exchanged looks. "Welcome back, Lily!" Alice screamed, hugging Lily. "I never left," Lily smiled, shaking her head. They continued to eat their breakfast. Sirius, Remus and Peter sat down opposite them. "Good morning, Lily," Sirius smiled pleasantly. "Good morning, Sirius," Lily replied. Remus looked at them questionly. "Did I miss something?" "Yeah, you've got... a little," Sirius said, gesturing to Remus' whole face. Remus punched him on the arm playfully. James and Georgina walked into the Great Hall, holding hands. Lily bit her lip and Sirius snorted. "So there was something we missed?" Mary said hesitantly as James sat down. Georgina looked at the two spots Sirius was occupying and sat down on James' lap. He looked shocked. James looked at Sirius and Lily to see them snickering. "Something funny?" he asked, eyes narrowed. "Yeah, Remus' face," Sirius grinned. Everyone laughed except Remus, who looked mock offended, but Lily bit her lip to stop herself over-laughing. "Anyway, Lily," Mary said, turning around to face Lily. Lily caught James looking at her, and frowned. "What have you been doing then?" Mary smiled. "Paperwork. Homework," Lily shrugged. "Did you finish that Potions essay?" Remus asked. "Yeah, I finished that last week." "How did you do it? It was very difficult," Remus asked, leaning forward. "It wasn't that hard when you have the right books." She shrugged again. "Oh, right," he said leaning back.

* * *

It was a Hogsmeade day that weekend, and as Lily was walking back from potions that Friday afternoon, she got flagged down by Matthew Hammerman, a seventh year Hufflepuff prefect whom Lily was good friends with. "Hey, Lily!" Matthew shouted, and Lily turned around to face him. "Hello, Matthew," Lily smiled. "I just wanted to know if you- er- wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" Lily was lost for words. She didn't feel that way about him. And if she did say yes, she knew she would be drowning in guilt. But, she thought, James never stopped and considered her feelings. But she had told him it wasn't going to happen. There was a war of two sides inside her. One side wanted to stay loyal to James, but the other wanted him to feel as much pain as she had. "Er- Lily?" Matthew asked, looking awkward. "Come and find me later, okay?" He turned to leave, but Lily grabbed hold of his arm. "Yes." "Yes what? Yes, you'll come and find me later or yes, you'll go with me?" "I'll go to Hogsmeade with you," she said slowly. He grinned, picked her up and spun her around. "See you later, Lily!" he called over his shoulder as he left. She wanted to punch herself. What had she done? She didn't feel that way about him. She had just played him, like a game. She should have known better. But, then again, if it made James feel pain. Maybe one day she'd fall for Matthew. Maybe it would get rid of her crush. Her stupid, naïve, childish crush. "Lily-kins!" Sirius screamed, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. "What are you doing?" he asked in a hushed voice. "What? I- was-" she stuttered. "I'm not sure." "Well, there's one good thing that came out of this," Sirius shrugged. "And what would that be?" she asked. Her stomach was flooding with guilt, as expected. "James is pissed off," Sirius smiled. "When that Matthew guy was swinging you round in a circle, he huffed and stormed off." "I'm not trying to hurt him," Lily said, shocked. "Then why did you agree to go to Hogsmeade with a no-neck Hufflepuff?" Sirius snorted. "Because, maybe I wanted to!" she exclaimed, glaring at Sirius and storming off. "You'll end up together one day, Lily-bear!" Sirius shouted, grinning. "Enough with the idiotic nicknames!" she screamed.

* * *

That Saturday morning, Lily had considered drowning herself in bath, but after realising that she couldn't leave the school to the mercy of James Potter, she, slowly, got out of bed, got dressed and made her way to the Great Hall to meet Matthew for their Hogsmeade trip. It was not a date. No, it was defiantly not a date. "Lily!" Matthew cried as she walked in, and hugged her. She patted him awkwardly on the back. "Good morning," she half-smiled. "You look really pretty," he grinned. "Thank you," she said, blushing. "Oi! Lily-bear!" Sirius yelled from across the room. "We should be going," she said quickly, turning her back on Sirius. Lily and Matthew started walking towards the door. "Hey, Lily!" Sirius yelled again, jumping on Lily's back. She collapsed onto Matthew. "Do you mind if I hang out with you?" Sirius asked, smirking. "I would go with Jamesie, but," he gestured to James and Georgina, who were unfortunately kissing at that moment, "I think that's a bit disturbing. And you won't be snogging all the time, will you?" He smiled at Matthew, who looked uneasy. "Of course we won't," Lily said, eyebrows furrowed and shaking her head. That made Matthew look even more awkward and uneasy. "Cool. So shall we get going?" Sirius grinned, getting in between Lily and Matthew, hooking arms through their arms and dragging them out of the Great Hall. Lily was going to kill Sirius. 


	15. Chapter 15

That day was possibly the worst Hogsmeade trip ever. Every time Lily and Matthew got even a tiny bit close, Sirius would get in between them and cause a distraction. As the trio were sat in the Three Broomsticks, Sirius and Matthew in a dense conversation about Quidditch, Lily placed her butterbeer back down on the table. "I'm going to go to the toilet," she sighed. Both boys looked at her for a moment, before continuing their conversation. She dragged herself to the bathroom. As she was exiting the toilet, she found Sirius leaning against the sinks. "Sirius!" she cried. "This is the girl's toilets!" "Oh, I thought, with my gorgeous locks, that I was a girl," he smirked, twisting his hair around his finger. Lily stared at him. "Move out of the way," she sighed, pushing past him to get to the sinks. "What's the magic words?" he asked, stepping back in front of them. "Please," she said sarcastically. He sighed. "I was going for 'I love James so much, I want to make babies with him and name Sirius godfather.' But, if that's what you want, then I guess." He moved out of the way. "What do you want to tell me?" she said, looking him dead in the eye. "That I'm not going to let any boy near you except for James," he shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to move to Ireland and become a nun." She shrugged with heartily sigh. "Why aren't you annoying James, anyway?" "I will be, once I get a promise from you that you'll keep your virtue for him." "Why would I give my virtue to someone I don't even like?" "Lily, if you do this for me, he'll be all yours. Georgina will be out of the picture." He tried his best puppy dog eyes. "But-" she stuttered. "It'll be our secret," he said, holding out his pinky. "Are- are you sure?" He nodded and slowly, she joined pinkies with him. "I promise." "See, I knew you liked him!" Sirius yelled. "Now, I will go and seduce James for you while you beat No-Neck-Hufflepuff off with a stick!" He grinned as he walked out of the bathroom. She didn't know whether it was because Sirius promised to seduce James, or that she didn't trust him, but she had a feeling this deal wasn't going to last. Sighing, she made her way out of the bathroom and back to Matthew. Shame, she thought, Sirius didn't leave her a stick.

* * *

"Want to head into Madam Malkins?" Matthew asked an hour later. He had dragged her into Honeydukes, insisting that he buy her the most expensive box chocolates he could find, and then into Gladrags Wizard Wear, again insisting to buy her something expensive, this time a dress. As much as she argued, they ended up walking out with a beautiful dress. When would Lily ever wear it? "Do you want to go into Madam Puddifoot's?" Matthew asked, smiling happily. "Er-" Lily mumbled. "C'mon," he grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling her in. All around them, couples were leaning across the tables kissing. Lily felt like vomiting again when she saw James and Georgina kissing. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, then took a double take. Looking down at her feet, she let Matthew guide her through the shop. "Can I have a tea please?" he asked Madam Puddifoot politely. "Of course dear," she smiled, then looked to Lily. "And you?" She looked up quickly. "Er- the same please." "Okay. Take a seat and I'll bring it to you." Matthew guided her along to an empty table for two and they sat down. "Would you like anything to eat?" he asked. "Oh, er- no thanks." She flashed a smile quickly before looking back down at her hands, which were resting on the table. They sat there awkwardly until their tea was brought over. Muttering a "thanks", she took a sip out of her tea. "So, what d'ya say?" Matthew smirked, nodding to the over couples. "Pardon?" she said, knocking tea down herself. Grabbing a napkin, he lent forward and wiped the tea off her top. Slowly, he looked up into her eyes, leaned forward swiftly and kissed her. "What are you doing?!" she yelled, jumping up. Everyone turned to look at them. "What- I- we- you- here-" he stumbled. Adding a death glare, she marched out of the tea shop. She caught James staring bewildered at her as she left. "Lily!" Sirius panted, running over to her. "What?" she snapped. "Have- you- seen- James?" He was breathing heavily. "Yes, he's in there," she sighed, pointing to the building she had just exited. "He escaped my grasp," he said over-dramatically. "I'll go and convince-" "Don't bother," she spat, storming off towards the school. "Lily-bear!" he screamed after her, but didn't follow her. Tears of anger were welling up in her eyes. Why was she cursed with this- this disease called love? 


	16. Chapter 16

Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table the next morning and helped herself to a crumpet, buttering it and spreading jam on it. "Er- Lily? What happened yesterday?" Alice asked awkwardly. "Oh, good morning to you too," Lily snorted. She caught Matthew's, who was sat at the Hufflepuff table enjoying a muffin, eye, and he made his way towards her. "Lily, I'm sorry," he muttered, his head hanging. "I thought you wanted me. I was confused." "Well, sorry for confusing you," Lily shrugged. He lifted his head up. "Can we still be friends?" he asked hopefully. "Er- sure," Lily muttered, taking a bite out of her crumpet. "Great! We should arrange another time to hang out," he smiled as he walked away. Lily shook her head sadly. "Not going to happen, mate," she said softly under her breath. Alice giggled and Mary snorted. "If he kissed me, I wouldn't turn him down," Mary sighed. "If Dumbledore kissed you, you wouldn't turn him down. You're that horny," Lily laughed. "Oh, I can guarantee I would turn Dumbledore down. Beards give me the heeby-geebies," Mary said, shivering. "Heeby-geebies? What are you? Ninety-five?" Alice snorted. "Close," Lily muttered. "Hey!" Mary said, wacking her on the shoulder. "Oh, hello to you too, Mary!" Sirius smirked as he sat down. "I wasn't talking to you!" she snapped. "Oh, the agony!" he said over-dramatically. Lily laughed. "I'm guessing there's something you want to say to me." "Oh, yes. I just wanted to say how your crush-" Lily placed her hand on his mouth. "You're not very good at keeping secrets, are you?" she muttered angrily. "Ooh, who is Lily crushing on?" Mary yelled. "No one. There is no crush. None whatsoever," Lily mumbled. "And how come he knows, not us?" Alice asked, gesturing to herself and Mary. "I've already told you, there is no crush!" "Aw, Lily has a crush," Georgina said as she sat down, James sitting down next to her. "I do not have a crush!" Lily cried, her cheeks as red as her hair. "I hate you, Black!" "Aw, c'mon Lily-bear. Don't be racist," Sirius muttered. Lily let out a growl and stormed out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Potter!" Lily yelled through the door. "Sorry, I don't know anyone by the name of Potter in here," James said smugly. Lily took a deep breath. "James," she muttered quietly. "Ah, I see you've come to see me," James opened the door and smiled. Lily felt like kneeing him where no man should be kneed. "Has your tiny brain forgotten that you're meant to be doing rounds tonight?" she said instead, a sarcastic edge to her voice. "Now, put it in a nicer tone and I might answer you," James smirked. "You're meant to be doing rounds. Get your arse out there or I will kick it." "An improvement, I guess." "Are you totally ignoring me?" Lily screamed. "Not totally," James disagreed, shaking his head. "Oh my g-" "Jamesie, c'mon. Tell whoever it is to go away!" A voice called from behind him. Lily cringed. "I can see you're busy. I'll just ask the next Prefect I see to do your duty." Lily started to walk away. "Evans, wait-" Lily slammed the Head's quarters portrait behind her. Hurrying, she rushed along the corridor. She would find Remus and ask him to help her do James' rounds. She knew he would help. "Li-" "Sev, piss off," Lily moaned. But then she remembered he was a Prefect. 'Maybe the second Prefect I see,' she thought sourly. "Lily, please." "What do you want?" she snapped. "Sorry!" he got out quickly. "Oh, sorry? Like the other five hundred meaningless apologies?" she sneered. "From the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry," he pleaded. "Wow, I didn't know you had a heart," she said sarcastically. "Lily, please." "Please what?" "I- I dunno." "Classic," she muttered under her breath. "Anyway, can you do some extra rounds for me?" "Anything!" "Whatever. You just need to patrol the Astronomy tower for ten minutes. Anyone you find there doing, well, stuff, just jinx them. Not anything too bad, just a bat-bogey hex. Night." She stalked off in the opposite direction. "See you later, Lily!" She cringed. She wasn't really planning on befriending him again. She just didn't want to have to do all the rounds herself. She did her rounds in silence, finding only a couple of fourth-year Slytherins, whom hissed obscenities at here, but eventually got bored and wandered off to their common room. When she was done, she went back to the Head's quarters. The lack of screaming coming from James' room led her to believe him and Georgina had gone out. Sighing with relief, she collapsed on the sofa and started finishing off a Transfiguration essay. Lily dosed off within ten minutes. About half an hour later, Lily was awoken by a lot of screaming. James and Georgina were scrambling through the portrait hole. "Do you mind?" Lily said, yawning. "Are you an idiot?" James screamed. Lily noticed he had boils protruding all over his skin. She bit her tongue to stop herself laughing. "Well, no," she shrugged, picking the quill and ink pot and placing them on the side. She picked up her wand and waved it to vanish the ink stain on the sofa where her ink pot fell over. "I don't think so anyway." "But you asked Snape to do rounds! Snape!" he exclaimed. "Well, he was the first Prefect I came across. If you had done the rounds in the first place... What happened to your face anyway?" she asked casually. "Your little buddy jinxed him!" Georgina screamed. "Calm down, I can handle this," James said, turning to Georgina and placing his hands on her shoulders. A boil popped on his hand and he screamed. Lily sniggered. "He said you told him to jinx anyone he found in the astronomy tower," he scowled. "Actually, I said specifically to use the bat-bogey hex. Anyway, it's your fault. You should have better things to do on a Friday night," Lily shrugged carelessly. "It's only 'cos you're jealous!" Georgina cried. "Jealous. Of whom may I ask?" Lily laughed. "Of- of me! And our relationship," Georgina spluttered. "Honey, you seem mistaken," Lily sighed. "It's only 'cos you can't get some!" Georgina screamed. "And 'some' refers to what, exactly?" Lily glared at her. "A relationship! No-one loves you!" "Meh, I worked that out years ago," Lily shrugged, dipping her quill in what was left of her ink and continuing her essay. James, meanwhile, stood there like a potato. "Um, I think I'm going to go to the Hospital Wing," James muttered. "You coming, Georgina?" he said when he noticed she had a china statue in her hand and the devil in her eye. "Oh, sure, honey!" she smiled, dumping the statue on the floor (it shattering) and racing out the portrait hole. Lily looked at it quickly, then back down to her work. "Bye then, Evans," James muttered awkwardly before slipping out after his girlfriend. Lily fixed the statue, placing it over the other side of the room so no nutcase (i.e. Georgina) could attack her with it, packed up her stuff and went to bed. She slept easy that night, knowing James was somewhere else having trouble sleeping and in pain. 


End file.
